


The Wishing Well

by IICherryColaII



Series: Picture Perfect Fairy Tales - a collection of poems [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Angst, First Published Poem, Other, Poetry, Sad, inspired by fairy tales, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IICherryColaII/pseuds/IICherryColaII
Summary: A poem inspired by wishing wells. They always seem to hold the answers in the stories, but not in real life, and so this was born.
Series: Picture Perfect Fairy Tales - a collection of poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962010





	The Wishing Well

**The Wishing Well**

There are ghosts in a wishing well

Unfulfilled promises and wishes that will never come true

There are ghosts in the wishing well

Crying out and waiting to be let go

Waiting to come true

There are ghosts and there are dreams

Of lands unknown and out of reach

There are wishes in the wishing well

And they will never be set free


End file.
